A la hora de morir
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Una chica está a punto de dejar el mundo, a punto de experimentar mucho dolor ¿qué sucederá?


La luz y las sombras invadieron la habitación, el sillón aterciopelado, con detalles victorianos de color dorado a su alrededor, alojaban a una chica, joven, alegre, aunque enmudeciendo lentamente, vestida con un vestido rojo que cubría hasta sus delgadas rodillas.

Los dos entes aparecieron ante ella, uno en cada rincón del salón; un caballero de etiqueta, atuendo de tinieblas. Se acercó a ella y permaneció a una distancia considerable, mientras la observaba de manera provocadora.

Pronto apareció ante sus ojos también, surgida de entre una suave niebla blanca, con un aire de frescura acompañándola, una dama, que inspiraba calma que a diferencia del hombre también presente, la miraba con tranquilidad.

¿Sabes a qué hemos venido, verdad?— preguntó la misteriosa mujer

La joven quien únicamente miraba con asombro, lo que ante sus ojos sucedía, movió indicando negación su cabeza, la incertidumbre la invadía y confundía sus pensamientos.

Debe saber mi querida, que la vida pasa al igual que las aves, cuando está a punto de llover. Y es tan rápido que, es imposible darte cuenta cómo se va de las manos— Planteó la elegante figura del caballero.

La joven sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, comenzaba a tomar el hilo de aquella conversación llena de metáforas y frases para ella sin sentido de esa conversación.

Veo que ya lo has podido comprender— expresó la dama— Y ambos hemos venido, porque tu comportamiento no ha sido malo, sin embargo tampoco perfecto. Como toda persona, has cometido equivocaciones, y has hecho algunas otras veces el bien. Por ello hoy elegirás, a través de la última acción que podrás realizar en este lugar, no tendrás mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero logró controlarse, escuchó con atención.

Recuerda todas aquellas acciones que hirieron a alguien que querías, o alguien a quien juzgaste mal, o en simple cuestión de venganza sea voluntaria o involuntarias, recuérdalas todas…—exclamo el barón

La joven recordó, y en ese instante, pudo verlo desde otra mirada, cuando había lastimado a alguien con sus palabras, reflexionó todo lo malo que había hecho, fue como un viaje a través de toda su vida, pudo ver todos sus desaciertos, no dudo en sentirse arrepentida, sin embargo también pudo ver a través de ese túnel mágico lleno de recuerdos, todas las injusticias cometidas contra ella, y las personas que más amaba, entonces no pudo sentir lo mismo, solo deseaba que pagarán por todo, por el daño y el dolor que le habían provocado y solo quería verlos sufrir, como ella lo había hecho a su causa.

¿Te arrepientes de todo aquello?— continuó apresuradamente el caballero

La chica dudo un instante, tan corto como en el que la luz viajo alrededor de la habitación. Tenía su respuesta, una respuesta que había razonado, según sus pensamientos y el dolor que en esos momentos sentía su corazón. Levantó la mirada hacía ambos, y con un suspiro se preparó para hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, solo asintió de manera leve, indicando estar de acuerdo.

Al ver esto, el joven caballero se inclinó hacia ella, y el tomo su mano haciendo una reverencia.

Hasta luego, gusto en conocerla jovencita, que tenga un buen viaje— y finalmente despareció al igual que como había llegado.

La dama por el contrario, extendió su mano a la joven, quien dudosa tuvo el valor de tomarla — ¿Y qué es todo esto?

Un forcejeo y gritos se escucharon en la puerta que se encontraba detrás del sofá donde la joven continuaba sentada.

Sígueme, levántate, ya vienen— exclamó la dama

La joven aún aterrada, paralizada del terror, guardo silencio — ¿qué está pasando?— se cuestionaba

Es hora, vamos, confía.

No — dijo finalmente la chica— no sé quién eres, ni a dónde quieres que vaya

Lo sabes, es tu hora

La chica lloró con desesperación, y el dolor de su corazón se acentúo. — No, es injusto, soy joven, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo? No he sido mala persona, ni egoísta…

Vamos, confía, la puerta está por abrirse, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, tú ya no existes.

La chica se rindió, se dejó llevar lentamente y se levantó de su asiento, sin mirar hacia atrás, dio un paso, cuando escuchó un sonido, la puerta abriéndose y personas haciendo exclamaciones de desesperación, no quería voltear, pero los llantos que se escucharon después, la obligaron a hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba la escena tan temida y destrozante para su corazón, su familia entraba a la habitación, encontrando su cuerpo tendido sobre el sillón, ya sin vida; ella lloró, lloró con toda la violencia que pudo, no quería irse, el nudo en su garganta era fatal, no quería hacerlo, veía a sus padres y hermanos destrozados, a su eterno amor, de igual manera llorar, agitando a su cuerpo gélido, tratando de reanimarlo sin obtener respuesta, su alma se rompió en pequeños pedazos.

¿Verdad qué es una pesadilla y qué despertaré pronto?— replicó la joven ahogada en llanto— cuando despierte este dolor habrá pasado.

Pasará el dolor— comentó la mujer, quien también observaba la trágica escena.

Lo mejor será irnos— dijo la dama

Los amo— dijo por último la chica, dejando un beso en el aire de infinita bondad y consuelo, que su familia inconscientemente pudo percibir, aun llorando, mientras la levantaba del suelo y traspasando el tiempo, la llevaba a un hermoso lugar, donde las lágrimas de la joven se desvanecieron, sintió paz y felicidad, como la que sentía en la Tierra, pero que está vez sería eterna. Llegó a un cálido lugar cerca de su familia, el lugar donde esperaría a su familia, cuando llegara la hora, suspiro lentamente, relajada; estaría con ellos ahí, para siempre.

Siempre que pensaran en ella, ella estaría ahí a su lado, guiándolos. Y una vez al año podría viajar de vuelta a donde vivió y fue tan feliz, a ver sus tesoros, estar en presenta con su familia y ellos lo sabrían, habría pequeñas muestras de su presencia, que les devolverían un poco de su amor.

La joven finalmente se recostó sobre una nube, y observó su ceremonia de despedida, no puedo evitar sentirse triste, pero en un momento más reflexionó, estaría con ellos de nuevo...


End file.
